


The dragon and the wolf

by my_good_sis_daenerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_good_sis_daenerys/pseuds/my_good_sis_daenerys
Summary: So this will be a continuation after the events of season 8. Mainly focusing on Jon & Daenerys' relationship as well as what i think would happen after Bran was made king. To read this story you would have had to watch the last episode being S8E6. Spoilers for those who still haven't seen it though.





	1. Chapter 1

This is an authors' Note

That being said, the continiuation of this story will begin directly after the season 8 events.

BTW this contains spoilers for the last season, so if you have not seen it yet; a) what have you been doing for the last 6 weeks and b) you might not want to continue with this story.

Timescale established;

so the last season, just like season 7 never really established a steady timescale so for this story i will try to establish one that sort of fits in with season 8 because it is important, you will see why. 

Therefore it takes Dany and Jon two weeks to travel from dragonstone to winterfell, factoring the boat to and horseback from white habour, this also gives ample time for the army of the dead to reach winterfell around the same time dany does. 

S8E1 covers a week: when Dany arrives at winterfell, dany and jon's dragon ride, jon learning he truth, Jamie's arrival at winterfell- jamie starts his journey from kinglanding around the same time dany does and kingslandingtravelling time is 4 weeks for an army( remember King Robert in S1E1), i think it would take shorter for a lone rider. lol i guess the night kings' army was just chilling somewhere north who knows.

S8E2 covers a day; when you think about it, trial takes place immediatly after jamie arrives and then he is free and then we learn that the army of the dead will be at winterfell at nightfall

S8E3 covers a night; lol no explaination needed

S8E4 covers two weeks; with the burial and feast happening the day after the battle at winterfell, battle plans, Tyrion and party ride to white harbour and then sail to dragonstone when Fuckface Euron finds them. And then Cersie doing what she did to my good sis Missandie and awakening the dragon.

S8E5 covers a week and a half; when jon meets sneaky Varys on dragonstone he mentions that the army from winterfell just passed the trident, and then Daenerys lights up kingslanding.

S8E6 has a timespan of 3 weeks and some days; Jon's bitch ass betrayal and time it takes for the starks up north to get to kings landing. and aslo enough time for the king of the 6 kingdoms to establish himself. BTW i think grey worm should have went HAM on jon for what he did.

So at the start of the second part of the story its been around 9 weeks since season 7.


	2. Chapter I

\- JON -

It wasn't cold anymore, not like it used to be before. Not like when the night king was around. It was spring, it seems. The snow had started disappearing. This is how it must have been, before the others existed. We had made it to hardhome and had been here for two moons. The remaining Thenn tribe had travelled back to the Thenn lands. Tormund was leader here, he was the best choice since Mance wasn't around. He had offered me an opportunity to be somewhat of a leader since I was lord commander once, but I refused, I didn't want it.

'Here, little crow, you can be happy doing simple things, theres women around you can stick your little pecker in. Have a family, be happy. No one is going back down south to tell your kings,' he'd said when we had reached hardhome in the beginning.

I had been sent to the wall for killing Deanerys, it was done to appease Greyworm, the unsullied and the remaining dothraki, it was my sentence. I hadn't stayed not for long, I had gone north with the wildlings- but that wasn't the sentence the gods had for me, I had been sentenced to see her. To dream of her when I slept- to remember what she was like, what it was like before winterfell. I couldn't sleep. Tormund knew that- I had told him once when he noticed I would deliberatly stay awake so I couldn't see her.

' It gets easier crow, there will be a day that comes when you will even forget her,' he said. ' Remember Ygritte, fire kissed hair, already forgotten about her haven't you,' he added while drinking goats milk out of a horn.

I had continued to stare into the fire, wondering why and if what i did- if it would ever feel right. I pray for that day to come so maybe I may find peace in what I did. 

'Theres' a story I heard when I was growing up, it was about why the walls in winterfell give off heat,' Jon spoke into the queen's chambers on the boat. It was the fifth day on the boat to white harbour, the candles were burning bright with the light exotic smell of incense in the air. Dany was resting her head on his back, drawing on it with her fingers while he was laying on his stomach. His voice sort of muffled by the pillows he was layin on. '- they said there was a dragon underneath the springs that are under the castle, and that the dragon would boil the water-' he was cut off by her light laugh and he had joined her. ' I know, didn't make much sense, but I was nine, wasn't as cool as the other dragon stories I had been told but at that age any story with a dragon in it was cool'. they had laughed some more. He enjoyed her laugh- he enjoyed everything about her, she had the most beautiful smile to him, and she even looked more beautiful with her hair down, just like it was right now.

'And here you are,' Dany had said in a teasing way and Jon could feel her smile on his back. 'Here I am, with the mother of dragons,' he had finished as he felt her light kissess on him and smiled. He had never been happy, not like this.

He opened his eyes in a cold sweat, startled. It was in the middle of the night, he guessed. Another memory of another night. A night he had been so happy and it felt like a nightmare, all the memories felt like a nightmares now. It was conflicting , sleeping was the only way he would see her and yet sometimes it felt like he didn't deserve to see her after what he had done. 

He turned on his side and cried himeself to sleep for the nth time since leaving kingslanding.

\- SAMWELL -

' As we just found out, the lannister gold mines have been empty for a while now, you lannister cunts failed to mention that', Bronn said. It was the small council meeting and they were discussing the next steps forward in ruling the six kingdoms amoung other things. And that meant establishing possible sources of ways to pay for the reconstruction of the city.

' the gold the Tyrells had was used to pay your debts to the iron bank and to pay for the golden company, not that they did much of anything for that matter'. He directed that statement towards Tyrion. Tyrion grimaced, no less remembering the destruction the last monarch he was hand to left when taking the city. He had had good days and bad days, the bad days he would be drunk and full of self blame, wondering if he could have done more to ensure Daenerys did not kill as many innocent people as she had. And well the good days were the days he looked like he could finally move on from it.

' We could ask the Dornish for a loan, they haven't been in many wars in the last two decades, they probably have enough gold between that fact and how much they make when trading their famous wine', Davos said. Hums of agreement were heard around the table. The small council meeting took place in one of the few towers that wasn't destroyed by Drogon the last time he was in kingslanding. 

' Will the Dornish allow, for that matter. Their ally was Daenerys Targaryen and we have been hearing reports of unrest from them and the ironborn,' Ser Brienne added. She was captain of the Kingsgaurd and It was an important truth. Bran probably knew it. The Dornish and the Iornborn were growing increasingly unhappy with the crown, a problem that started when Jon or Aegon wasn't killed for his transgressions against Daenerys. 

' Speaking of the dragon queen, when was it last we heard of her dragon, we need to know where it is, what if it decides that we should burn and comes back to do just that. There is no one that remains that could control it, the targaryens are gone,' Bronn said. 

' The targaryens are not all gone Bronn, Jon snow still remains, perhaps we should summon him and make him summon the dragon, I dont know exactly how Daenerys did it , I assume its in the blood-', Tryion begun but was interrupeted by Bronn. 'Right, tell the man who killed his mother to summon him, if the dragon didn't kill him the last time he sure will do it now.' 

' In thoery Jon might be able to summon him considering he is the last Targaryen but I would think it demands a more connection between dragon and rider, in the books at the citadel it says other dragon riders were not able to ride the dragons as long as the previous rider was still alive, but she is dead so maybe he actua-' But before I could finish Bran stated that he saw Drogon in Valyria. Which if you ask me was a somewhat poetic end. Returning the Queens' body to the home of her ancestors. I would add that in the book.

' The fact still remains, we need gold, to reconstruct the city, I will see to it to write to the dornish and Yara Greyjoy on the matters of ensuring we are a prosperous six Kingdoms.' Tyrion spoke up.

' I will also write to the Darrio Naharis in the bay of dragons, he is Daenerys' commander of her last army and was left in charge of the bay of dragons-' Tyrion was stopped before he could continue.

'Last army?!' Davos questioned.

' How many armies did she have?' Ser Brienne also questioned.

' Three, she had three armies. the last army- the second sons stayed in the bay of dragons to ensure it did not fall back into slavery. He was or is a Targaryen Loyalsit And we need to make sure he does not sail to westeros , in the name of the queen.' Tyrion finished.

' How do we do that? , if you are so sure he will want to avenge her how do we make sure he does not?' Davos questioned.

'He will tell him Daenerys died in the war, not that she was stabbed by Jon,' Bran stated.

'And what of that no cock fucker, what was his name again?' Bronn started. 

'Grey worm you mean', said Tyrion. 'Yes, him, where is he?, last time we heard he was sailing to his headless womans' home. How are we sure he isnt in Mereen right now telling all your dirty secrets?' Bronn added, directing his question towards Tyrion.

' if he made it to Naath, then he couldn't have made it out, there is a disease that attacks foreigners on the island, he is probably dead right now.' Davos added, probably speaking because of his years on sea.

' That being said, I will write to Mereen- to Darrio as well as figure out how to solve the Dornish and Iornborn problem,' Tyrion added. 

'Very well' Bran said. This meaning that the council was done for the day.

It had been two moons since Bran had taken up his kingship of the remaining kingdoms aside from the north that was now independent. The only problem gnawing at Sam was that Jon had been exiled. He had done the right thing by killing Queen Daenerys but had to be exiled because of Greyworm and her remaining forces and allies. He had hoped he was okay at least, he probably was lord commander again. Jon had looked out for him when he had first gone to castle black, maybe he would visit one of these days. And then it struck him, he had actually wanted to visit caslte black- a lot had changed it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Daenerys Targaryen -

 

It was good, feeling the sun. That she was sure of. Meereen was warmer, which enabled   
memories of simpler times. Memories of Ser Barristan and of Missandei. Ser Jorah as well, a time before she knew of his betrayal and now she wished she had forgiven him earlier. Although there's times when being back in Meereen felt different for her, now, she hated looking out into the bay. So she avoided it. There is nothing for me out there, she thought . In the past looking out meant looking towards Westeros, towards her 'destiny' and now it felt like she was looking towards her failure. 

A life I thought was possible for me. It was those few days on the ship to white harbor where I'd let myself dream, for a while, for a life after the Great War, a life with him.

you will always be my queen, now and always

She gasped, like she had been sleeping and someone had suddenly poured cold water onto her, and held steadily onto the balcony stone , it always hurt, it always felt like she was being stabbed again when remembering what he said before he killed her, it had always come back to that moment. 

Whenever i find myself slipping back to old memories , memories of us together, or even dare I say thoughts of finally accepting this pregnancy. My mind gives me this image, dangles it in front of me, an image of him and i in the throne room, like an alarm telling me not to forget. Not to forget all that i had lost when he came into the throne room at dragonstone. Rheagal, Viserion, Jorah, Missandei and even... Me.

 

Suddenly ' Myhsa, the guests have arrived in meereen.' One of the guards said.  
I nodded in confirmation that I had heard.' Tell grey worm to make necessary arrangements he sees fit, i plan to meet my guests while they are still at the docks.' I tell the guard in Valyrian. It was time. Time for the world to know. 

The streets were bustled with activity , fruit merchants selling their oranges to the fishermen, the baker putting out fresh cakes and other pastries for the remainder of the afternoon, everyone having carried on with their lives. Everyone But me. 

'Myhsa! Myhsa! Myhsa!' The children cried out. This was followed by remainder of the people along the road to turn towards me and say the same. Soon there was a crowd of people all around me all saying the same thing ' myhsa' , making it difficult to move quickly towards the docks to Greet Yara. 

It was overwhelming. The love I received , its like i never left. However, I was getting anxious, this many people around me , what if there's a westerosi here, looking to get glory.

I shouldn't feel afraid , on this side of the sea, i am loved and I am safe surrounded by friends, the sons of the Harpy no longer. Here I am the Queen of Meereen, Myhsa.

And so I smiled, smiled at the children that were excited to see me, smiled at the former slaves that looked at me with adoration. Happy to be back were i belong.

In her solar...

 

' You look good for someone that's supposed to be dead' Yara said while looking over me, looking for any tell that might let her know that I wasn't indeed Deanerys Targaryen, the queen of the iron islands looked to be in good spirits. Can i trust you ? I thought to myself. I Had to be careful now, more than I had been before, the last man I truly trusted outside of grey worm had killed me.

' So I've been told, ' I said, with a slight smile. 'You look good as well, ruler of the iron islands,' I said pointedly, whilst looking her in the eye.

' We hardly knew each other, but i did mourn for you, in my own way. I even sought to have the traitors killed, but when the Starks have ties to all the major families remaining, well, the situation turned out how it did.' Yara explained. 'You did what you said you would do for me when it came to getting rid of Euron, and I know i had failed to get justice for your death so I retaliated, i allied myself with the prince of Dorne and now we are in open rebellion with the crown.' She continued.

' And do you trust him, this prince?' I asked.

' As crazy as it sounds, yes, i do,' Yara answered. Surprising me as well.

' I know he was just as unhappy with your death as I was-,' she continued.

' But i never met the man, so how could he possibly be as unhappy with my death as you were?' I asked.

'Summon him in here, let him answer you,' she said.

'But you trust this man, I am asking you.' I said.

' How many people have you liberated ? How many people have actually met you? Can you honestly say they wouldn't be sad, the people that you have not actually met but have made them free men, they wouldn't be sad by your death?' Yara asked pointedly. I looked out towards the balcony when she said this.

' That is different situation entirely , you know it is-,' i said just as quickly. The people I liberated wanted nothing in return. People of Westeros always wanted something in return. Yara wanted independence, what did this prince want?

' you need people you trust, now, more than ever, if you ever plan on returning to Westeros-' she continued.

' You said it yourself, I need people I can trust, and I don't plan on returning to Westeros, not any time soon that is'. I said pointedly while looking at her. 

'Bring him in' I asked, to the guard in Valyrian. The guard returned shortly with the man said to be Prince Quentyn Martell, elder son of the late Doran Martel, the former Lord of Sunspear. He was tall man with a beard but looked like he had a bored look on his face most of the time. He walked gracefully towards Yara and I and even sat down more gracefully than he walked.

Your Grace he said as he looked to me. He voice deep.

'Prince quentyn, thank you for traveling to treat with me' I said as he nodded once in response.

' Yara Greyjoy tells me the both of you are in alliance with one another, the both of you in rebellion with the remaining six kingdoms.'

' why is that? Dorne has suffered less than all the remaining kingdoms combined, why start a rebellion with the crown?' I asked slightly frowning.

'It is good to be cautious, especially in your position, the Dornish are not known for playing tricks.' He said in response, having seen the question underneath, why should i trust you.

' what then, do you want?' I asked.

'The only family the Dornish have been properly aligned to has been the Targaryen family, Elia Martell was raped and slaughtered by the stark, Lannister and Baratheon forces combined, the sand snakes and their mother, your ally was killed by Cersei Lannister, when I had heard you were sailing to Westeros i was thrilled but then i had heard you were murdered , conspired against by Tyrion Lannister and Jon Snow, somehow those two families seem to come out on top and i must say i am angry. That is why i am here.' He stated.

'You speak alot about Destiny, well it is my destiny, my Houses' destiny to be aligned with yours, that, is what i want.' He finished.

'And what of your older sister, she is however the true ruler of sunspear, your father's heir-'

' My sister and I are in agreement with one another, I have no desire to rule sunspear your grace, i merely speak for her.' He said.

' When ever you decide to sail back and take what is yours, know that Dorne is with you.' 

Dorne and the Iron islands.' Yara added.

' I don't plan on returning to Westeros, not any time soon,' i said whilst looking at their confused faces. 'but i do plan on crippling it.' I said pointedly.

' How do plan to do that from Meereen?' Quentyn asked, baffled.

' Trade, I plan on hindering the trade in Westeros, the dornish are the richest house right now and the iron born have the largest Armada, the bay of dragons will trade with only your kingdoms-' 

' And what of Pentos, its a free city, not under your rule,' Quentyn said.

' Leave that to me, I will handle Pentos.' I said while looking at them.

' Another thing, the crown will be looking for ways to get income and there is dragonglass on dragon stone, I want you to travel with a small group of my people, they will mine the dragonglass and use it to make jewelry and even weapons that will be essential for trade.' 

' Dragonstone is my ancestral home, no one from any of the remaining kingdoms is allowed to mine it.' Nods of agreement from both Yara and Quentyn followed.

As I stood up signaling the end of the meeting I remembered 'I look forward to trading with the both of you, this deal will ensure al our kingdoms prosper, that is guaranteed'

'And what of the traitors? What happens to Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister? Yara asked.

' Traitors always get what they deserve, death' i said vehemently.

'Will the both of you stay in Meereen a few days? I plan on a celebration, a feast to signal my return to the world and to celebrate a new deal' i asked. I planned on inviting every important person in Essos. From the Dothraki sea to Pentos, Qarth to volantis and even members from the iron bank.

' we'd be honored your grace' Quentyn said and i nodded in agreement.

It was time. 

\- Jon Snow -

Spring looked good, gone was the snow, the grass was out, it looked beautiful . This must have been the view the children of the forest had, before the night king. I found myself thinking about that more often, imagining how it would have been if the night king one. Surly we would all be dead by now. 

We could stay here a thousand years, no one find us 

Over the past few weeks I have learnt to welcome memories of her, memories of her before the truth came out. I hold on to them now more than ever.

I know it will be hard but i have got to make peace with never seeing her again. I thought to myself.

~~~Authors note

So I know it's been a long time since I updated the back I have been travelling , I still am actually. The next chapter we will be back to kings landing and we may also check in in to see how Sansa is 

Btw I used prince Quentin Martell and his older sister Arianne since they were technically in line to the throne in Dorne . They are the older siblings of trystane Martell ( was killed by the sand snakes ) and children of Doran Martell

Also thanks for reading I do appreciate it 

~~ until next time


	4. Chapter II

-Kinvara-

As she walked through the halls in the great pyramid. Towards the queen's chambers. She thought back , it had been two moons past when Daenerys Targaryen had been brought to her. At that time she was at the Red Temple in Volantis when she had heard Drogon at the gates. She had seen in the flames, before, Daenerys Targaryen in the red temple, this was while she was still in Mereen.

The dragon had been erratic, ready to kill anyone that would come in close with it, but when he saw it was her, later calmed. Daenerys had been brought back to life that very night by the lord of light. She had been shocked, the queen, when she woke.

'Where...how?' the queen had stammered. As she looked around and finally down her unclothed body, looking and feeling at the jaggged scar just under her left breast. A wound that represented and should mean she shouldn't be alive. 

' Volantis, your grace,' I had said calmly as to keep the queen calm, for her not to panic. I clothe her with a red cloak nearby as I led her off the table. I had noticed the queen become emotional in the first moments when she woke- she had asked for privacy that night, perhaps to come to terms with her actions, and where her actions had brought her. When i had seen her the next day, she had seemed to be settled on one emotion-anger. Angry at the people she had trusted and even leaned upon their council, angry at the sharp betrayal at the hands of the man she loved, angry at the losses she had encounted. She had been angry but her face had been stoic, it worried me, it looked like she had lost her humanity. Left behind in her old life. 

It wasn't good, not right now, not good for her to be feeling out of touch, it wasn't good for the baby.

'I am not pregnant, I can't be?! I am barren!, the witch said so-' she had breathlessly said, slowly becoming angry at what I had said.

'Only death can pay for life,' I said knowingly whilst looking straight into her eyes.

She had looked away from me then, shaking her head like she couldn't believe it to be true. 

She had demanded to travel to Mereen the next day and for a messenger to find her master of war as soon as possible.

When we travelled, I had made sure she was not to be seen by anyone. No one in the bay of dragons even knew she was back, No one but the council that had been elected in to rule the three cites. The council consisted of one representatives each chosen by the people in the three cities in the bay, herself, to represent the lord of light and Daario Naharis, the sellsword that had been left behind to keep the peace. They were Five in Total.

Her master of war had arrived in Mereen three weeks after the queen had. He had claimed to have lost a small amount of unsullied due to the disease in Naath and Missandie had been laid to rest in one of the pyramids, the dothraki- after having witnessed the events in westeros and knowing she had escaped death, named her their Khalessi, she had let them go their own way keeping in mind, if she was to call they would answer.

Weeks had passed and the queen still kept hidden away. Her relationship with the sellsword had not started again, it seemed she was keeping him in arms length. Queen Daenerys had been stoic when Greyworm had told her how everything in westeros had panned out after she had been murdered, King Bran the broken, Tyrion as hand, The North's independence and Jon's exile. 

The queens' state of mind was still worrysome, she could see the queens' apprehension when it come to touching her belly, the father of the child, no doubt running through her mind. 

' Your Grace?' I spoke into the silent room. She was at the edge of the balcony. In one of the Mereenesse silky dresses. She had started showing. The queens' attention was on me, looking questionly.

'A raven arrived, one from Tyrion Lannister.' I said. Watching her face for any emotion. 

 

None.

 

\- Daenerys Targeryen -

 

' To the Mereenese council, Queen Daenerys fell during the battle for the capital here in Westeros, it is with great displeasure that i inform you of this... I can't even continue, he is deliberately lying to us', Daario said.

' Does he think we are that stupid', Xaro questioned. He was the person the people of astapor chose to represent them. Thereby meaning he was part of the council that presided over the bay of dragons.

' He is a clever man, deliberately writing it in that way so as the queen's loyalists have no reason to take up arms against them,' Kinvara said. 

' it doesn't matter, we know the truth, we all know what happened, frankly this message is like a slap to the face,' Daario said whilst looking around, he finally settled one me. Visibly upset.

'I have been hearing whispers, that the six kingdoms is unruly, the iron born and the Dornish are still upset over how the queen's death was treated. They are still loyal to you'. Xaro said, somewhat happy over this information. ' the kingdoms are broke, looking for income to pay for the reconstruction of the capital. Since the gold they had was used to pay for the crown's debts to the iron bank.' He continued.

' they will look to the dornish for help, they haven't been in much wars, right now they are the richest kingdom in Westeros,' the representative from Mereen said. I am yet to learn her name.

' the ironborn have ships..', 

' You wish to go back, lay waste to them without them knowing your even alive, it would be a good plan. They would't know what is going on until the sky comes crashing down,' Daario interrupted before i could continue.

' I will not return to Westeros, but i will run it to the ground.' I said whilst looking around. Reading everyone's faces. ' There are many cities in Essos, we will only trade with them and the Dornish and the iron born fleet will be used for transport of goods, the rest of the kingdoms will be cut off.' I explained further.

' What do you think?' I asked the council. It is important for me to ask around see what they think considering they were able to keep the peace and for the bay of Dragons to prospering since i left for Westeros.

' Sound plan my queen, considering we do mostly trade with the dornish anyway.' The Yunkai representative spoke up followed by sounds of affirmation form the rest of the council.

' send a messenger to Yara Greyjoy and to the Dornish, not a raven. Summon them to Mereen, I wish to speak to them, face to face.' I said to Kinvara. I did trust her to send someone, preferably one of the servants of the lord of light. That continent took everything that mattered, everyone that mattered from me and that wasn't even enough. 

' I will your grace, as soon as possible', Kinvara said. I felt sometimes she could look right through me. Like she could see what i was thinking. I knew she felt worried for me, worried for the child i was carrying.

' and what should we do about a response?' Daario asked. 

' Nothing, I don't want them to know, not yet. Once i have spoken to Yara Greyjoy, then they will know.' I said.

I still had nightmares, dreams of the past, dreams of the home I worked hard to get to. Dreams of Him. It was different, this time. I did not want to be pregnant, not with his child. I should be happy, i am not barren, not anymore. I should be happy that i will have a child soon, a family of my own. It's hard to. I think of how the child might look like, how it might look like him and I am scared that i will not be able to love it.


End file.
